highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Braveheart
❝ If I broke would you notice? If I shed a tear what would they do NOTHING they would merely look me up and down a judge me. So I smile. ❞ — To himself after talking to Softstep Braveheart previously Braveheart Warrior of RiverClan now Bravepaw of SkyClan. And is mates with Softstep who is also currently living in . And fomer warrior of . Father to Duckkit, Willowkit along with Stripekit. |rank= Warrior/Apprentice |mentor= N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= Unknow *Unknown (father) *Unknown (mother) |sibling/s= *Unknown (brother/sister) *Unknown (brother/sister) |mate/s= Softstep |kit/s= Duckkit,Stripekit, Willowkit }} 'Appearance:' Heritage:Turkish angora x Turkish Van Description: Braveheart is an orange tom, he has light orange fur along with dark lines of orange along his body. To reveal piercing illuminating bronzes eyes. ''' '''Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: A loud high pitch male voice, often can change to a low tone. Scent: Lavender lots and lots of Lavender and Soft. Gait: He trots almost skipping like. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Courageous 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Mindful 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Soft **He is head over heels for her, leaving his clan and family behind for the one he truly loves. *Flowers **It charms the ladies. *His kits **His second chance at a great family. 'Dislikes' *Rabbitleap **He distaste me, and I don't trust him. *Judgeful people **(inserts RiverClan) They annoy him. *Owlstar (For now) **Made him an apprentice *Nightrunner **Who doesn't distaste him. 'Goals' *To be fully accepted. ** To get SkyClan to like him. *Be friend Rabbitleap **Only because he is friend's to Softstep 'Fears' *Losing a kit **His children 'History' 'Kithood' Clan:Kittypet Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Unknown *Unknown 'Warriorhood' Clan:RiverClan then SkyClan Cats Involved: Softstep,Owlstar Age Range:18-25 *Braveheart joins as an apprentice, then later becomes a warrior. *Braveheart fall's for Softstep and dates. *He later learns she has kits. Deciding to leave to be with his mate and kits. *Owlstar later accepts him as an apprentice. He still disregards that fact and rather still be called Braveheart instead of Bravepaw. 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :I Don't speak to ThunderClan or of. I gotta admit there leader has guts though. ::Gives a glare filled with hostility. |-|WindClan= :Stagstar/Leader/Nothing/⦁⦁/10% ::"He trys his best. I can tell we all can, but he's to weak.. Kinda scrawny. I've seen him try, but he clearly has no Allies. If I were him, I would resign and leave as quick as a fox." :Shakes head and gives a heavy sigh :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :CRabbitleap/Warrior/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__